Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an apparatus for making up and breaking out tubular connections. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a tong assembly for use in making up and breaking out tubular connections within a tubular string of an oil or gas well.
Description of the Related Art
Construction of oil or gas wells usually requires making long tubular strings that make up casing, risers, drill pipe, or other tubing. Due to the length of these strings, sections or joints of tubulars are progressively added to or removed from the tubular strings as they are lowered or raised from a drilling platform. A tong assembly including a power tong and a backup tong is commonly used to make up or break out joints in the tubular strings.
The power tong and the backup tong are typically vertically spaced from each other by a fixed distance. In some situations, however, it is desirable to be able to adjust the vertical spacing between the power tong and the backup tong. Therefore, there is a need for a movable tong assembly in which the vertical spacing between the power tong and the backup tong is adjustable.